Tohru Are You Ok
by Kakashi Nuttcase
Summary: Tohru has a secret problem, hatori wants to help, what will happen when hatori chases tohru to give her the well needed help?
1. The Main Event

Chapter

#1

**the main event**

* * *

"Hatori what is real pain"? asked tohru looking a little depressed .

"What do you mean" he replied with a rough grumble for words .

"Well it's just you know loves pain what does it feel like"?

"Huh why do you want to know tohru"? he asked a little shocked . She turned away and started to sniffle .

"Tohru"? he questioned as she hid her face and readied herself to run .

"Tohru!" he cryed as he grabbed her shoulder to stop the girl. Tohru had no way to respond to hatori, so she said the only thing she knew.

She started to apologize "I'm sorry I'm sorry I didn't mean to be a hasle" she repeated.

"Tohru what are you talking about?"

"Its nothing I don't want to waste your time please just forget it." He turned tohru to see her face. Tears streamed from the blood shot eyes.

"Tohru... oh tohru what happened"? he asked totaly engrossed in her problem.

"It's nothing ok" she snapped while pulling away and running towards the entrance way to the sohma family estate. Tohru I wonder what is running through that little fragile head of yours hatori asked himself in his thoughts as he sat where she did.

Soon the girl full of emotion was lost and cold. The snow drifted past her eyes and landed neatly before her feet. She was out of ideas and asking hatori had failed her.

"Hatori why must I be so afraid of pain!" tohru shouted to the snowy woods she had ran herself into. The once dryed up tears started to drip lighty from her eyes again.

"Tohru... miss honda may I be of some service" asked yuki from behind at least she thought it was yuki.

"Yuki" she screamed cheerfully as her tears drifted off in the cold wind that wipped apon her.

"No akito I plan to talk to you about your conversation with hatori." She turned around to meet the god of the zodiac. Her heart dropped before her this was not good she thought how why last time he wanted to see me he nearly ripped my hair out.

"Oh whats wrong I promise I won't hurt you well at least not to much". The snow crunched under akito feet as her foot met the cold hard ground. Akito finally finished her journey for tohru and stood so close tohru could feel her breathe.

"Tohru I wanted to be kind but you have forced this on me" she said softly as always while pulling a small wip out of her pocket. She lashed it towards tohru.

"Tohru no~! shouted hatori jumping in front of the wip. It wasn't very dramatic or even scary until his blood began to flow. All little tohru could see was a suttle trail of hatori's blood from the wip being dragged back to its master.

"Wuah" she said unsteadly.

"Tohru... why hatori protect such a girl"? said akito with a shocked face that made kyo's true form look cute.

"Because this girl has no real need for praise unlike you" replied hatori before falling into the soft snow that surrounded them. The blizzard covered his body quickly with a neat little pile.

"H-h-h-hatori why must you be such a mess from my hands" akito said while riseing his hand to watch hatori's blood drip soothingly off of it. Akito soon wanted to rid herself of the mistake and turned around sighing while walked away fadeing like a light. Tohru hadn't liked the way she seemed to hate her but it was way she felt it was going to be. She knew they took her in and that its only right to listen to the head of the family as if her own. But this encounter involved more blood.

"Hatori are you ok"! she started to stumble to her knees.

"Oh pour hatori why I'm always such a nuisance" she cryed as she cradled his head in her hands.

"Why did you ask me that day what snow turned into after it melted"? she asked out of no where.

She clearly had no strength but managed to drag him to a small cottage or home. The structer creaked at every movement nature made. It was made of old oak and the edges were a shiny black. It was plain, unfurnitured, one story building. She reapeatedly blaimed herself while trying her best to make a bed with her jacket. And admireing the craftmanship but she was always so greatful how can she not admire it. Once again she tried to make the best of it and took out her hankerchief and used it to cover his wound. She eventually found a good position and had fallin asleep when the sun fell.

She woke up from a disdurbance around two in the morning. She looked around nothing was to be seen even the light, it was pitch black.

"Tohru" hissed a voice from the shadows.

"Y-y-y-yes" she studdered with a shiver.

"Your in akito's room don't move".

"W-w-w-what well... o-o-o-k."

* * *

**I'm very greatful for the response this story has gotten so far, I'm working on the next chapter, so take a chance and tell me what you want in the next chapter.**


	2. Poison

Chapter

#2

**Poison**

* * *

She stayed still as she could, when suddenly the lights came on and kyo sat at the door.

"Kyo-kun!"she shouted while reaching out for him.

"Tohru no!"he responded as akito grabbed her shirt collar. She was pulled back and hit akito's legs.

"You can't even listen to kyo, I knew you were trouble soon as you started taking my spotlight"stated akito while stretching the collar up so she would stand. She stood with a wince, what this pain she thought.

"Tohru are you ok?"asked kyo. She looked at him and tried to give a smile but she couldn't the mysterious pain was to much. Akito dropped her letting her hit the floor with a thud. 'Why, why can't I move whats going on?' she asked herself within her thoughts.

"Oh is that medicine taking its tole yet?"akito asked with a mischievous smile. Tohru looked at the girl that had sedated her with some heavy stuff.

"I-I-I'm scared kyo"said tohru while looking towards his way. He looked away guiltily.

"Tohru I'm sorry I didn't want to be confined, I know it wasn't worth it"he stated looking down with pain in his eyes, he had made another mistake.

"Kyo b-b-but, did I do something I'm sorry"she said with a single tear. Akito started to form her hand to every word tohru said.

"I'm sorry I'm sorry its always the same"mocked akito. She slapped the poor tohru.

"I tohru honda made you suffer, but viole-"he words were stopped by akito.

"You don't get it do you, I know I'm selfish with no real rights to treat people as I do, but I lived my whole life this way and I can't get out of the habit."

"Akito please I don't understand your position, I've never suffered as you have, please explain"begged tohru. Poor tohru was trying her best in this situation, but she's never been abused before. Everything just took a abrupt turn of events and that kinda scared her.

"You don't understand, you don't understand!"she repeated it to herself. Akito had gone a little off the edge and tohru wanted some ones help.

"Wheres hatori?"tohru asked. Akito stopped acting like a crazy women and started walking back to the wall.

"He's a little damaged"she said with a soft sad smile, that made her look like she was going to cry. She hit the back wall and slid down, and started to laugh softly. "Just like a toy, he's damaged just like a toy. Their all my toys and trash"akito said while cackling madly.

"Akito, stop messing with tohru. She's not your toy like I am"announced hatori while stumbling in the room, shoving pass kyo. He dropped in front of kyo and made a disgusted face.

"Toys, their all toys. She's my toy"akito said while continuing to laugh. That line scared tohru, this moment was scaring the shit out of her.

"What is with your insanity, I mean jesus women!"shouted shigure with yuki. Hatori had gone off for help and got yuki and shigure. They shoved by and picked up tohru. Shigure looked at tohru as she started to whimper from the pain. Akito had done something else, but no one could figure out what. Hatori crawled over to akito and leaned his back against the wall. He put his arm around her shoulder and cradled her as she went a little coo coo.

"Take tohru and put her in her bed. Give her lots of water, I suggest leaving her be after that. Unless you want the mood swings caused by the poison to get your ass's kicked." They followed his orders and took tohru home.


	3. Broken Promise

Chapter

#3

**Broken Promise**

* * *

Hatori leaned over Tohru. Keeping her into a calm state. He soothed her with momentary words. She sat up carefully. He didn't move. He could feel her breathe upon his skin. Giving him shivers down his spine. Slowly her hand caressed his cheek. The thumb sweeping across his skin. The skin touched only by himself in the latest was very vulnerable to suggestion as was he. She smiled with a glint of passion. Not only was finally able to express her emotions through eye contact that moment, but she made them clear to him.

They moved closer. They're noses mere inches from touching. Hatori knew what he was doing was risky, very risky. He was so closed off after his last love, but now. He was so easy to persuade at the moment. Tohru pushed herself against him. Taking his lips with her own. He began take the dominant position. He knew Tohru wasn't experienced in these type of situations. So he would have to take it in his own hands. He pressed her head against his. His unoccupied hand slid down her back, holding her into his lap. They were moving against each other. Tohru moved so naturally against his lips and hips. It felt so right. This actions were so familiar. Tohru was finally able to show her emotions now. Old memories flooding in. He quickly took realization of the situation and pulled away. Leaving Tohru to fall from his lap and be alone in the bed. He pressed himself against the door. Looking at her with regret.

His breathe heavy. His words not forming. This wasn't right. How did he go from healing her wounds to breaking a promise he made to himself. Tohru looked to her lap. They were lying to themselves. Telling themselves that was all a accident.

"Sorry Hatori-san."

He couldn't reply. Something he wanted to come into words were burning his throat. But they quickly disappeared and left through tears. He tried to focus on Tohru but the salty words blocked his vision. Sliding down the door. Pushing his eyes shut. Blinding his pain for a second. He held his hands on his face and covered his crying face. Sniffles echoed through the room. Tohru ran to his side. Holding him like a child. Running her hands through his hair trying to sooth his hurt.

After that incident the next day was quiet. After all he left to go back to the main house.

They all sat eating they're dinner quietly.

"So Kyo are you going to join the boxing club?" Shigure asked.

Waving his hand in a swift gesture. Yuki smirked to himself at the though of Kyo in boxing club. Shigure took note of the silence.

"Tohru what do you think about him joining the club."

She thought about Hatori. How soft his skin was.

"Tohru, Tohru."

Even how is eyes quiver under the situation.

"Tohru." Yuki said as grasping her shoulder.

She looked over giving a blush of embarrassment.

"O-oh, um Yuki."

Shigure knew what this was she was love sick. He stood. Making the table jingle with dishes. The group looked up at him.

"Tohru come with me." He stated.

Walking out of the dining room and into the hallway. Tohru stood and followed hastily. There he pinned her to the wall. Glaring into her eyes.

"S-shigure I-"

"Don't let the time stop you Honda. Take the youth you have and chase after him. Don't stay here you have a duty to fill!"

"But Hatori-"

"Hatori is a jackass don't listen to him. FOLLOW YOUR HEART TOHRU!"

She slipped out of his grasp and ran out the door. Leaving Yuki and Kyo at the door holding her shoes as a ignored offer. Yuki smiled sweetly understanding the situation. Kyo slammed the shoes on the floor.

"Damn that girl, not even excepting her own shoes!"

Hatori stood peacefully watching the Sakura trees shed they're leafs. A world like this would have to content him. Love was something he could not have. He knew clearly Akito and Yuki had set this up; going to large lengths. Making it so they could fall for each other, but it seemed he wasn't the only one that had been in love from the start. He sighed slowly. Watching the slight chill turn his breathe into a small cloud. He turned to go inside when he heard something. He turned to see a blue speck chasing towards the building. He ran to the front door dashing outside.

"Hatori, Hatori!" She called.

She jumped into his embrace. Smiling so happily, but something was off. She looked up he wasn't holding her or talking. There he stood smiling and crying. That night they finally admitted to themselves what they truly wanted; each other.

**(Author note: Sorry if this doesn't fit much. It was supposed to end this way, but with the previous chapters it didn't help. That's why Akito was over the top though; he's a horrible actor.)**

**Me: So Yuki, Akito, how did you come up with this set up?"**

**Akito: Tohru had grown on me a little by now and Yuki had a idea.**

**Yuki: I knew Tohru was secretly fawning over Hatori and I asked Akito to help me hook them together. I never thought though that he wanted for her too.**

**Me: Well you hear that folks, Yuki drank Kyo's homemade lemonade and got a idea, obviously he still on it.**

**Yuki: I never said I had tried that poisoned liquid.**


End file.
